


Good Enough

by twelvexclara



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Implied Getting Together, Insecurities, Isolation, M/M, Not Beta'd, Self-Doubt, Sort of Angst? Idk, Team Flash, harrisco, not feeling good enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-31 14:33:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13977123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twelvexclara/pseuds/twelvexclara
Summary: Lately Cisco has been down on himself, confiding in his insecurities rather than speaking with someone.Harry notices this, and takes it into his own hands to make Cisco feel a little better.





	Good Enough

Cisco trudged through the breach, the sounds of congratulations and joy putting him in an even worst mode than he was in before. He leans against the monitor in the Cortex, absentmindedly tapping the controls as the team praised Barry for his ‘amazing’ job catching the latest meta.

 

He let out a low sigh, painting a smile on his face for Team Flash, and hid behind where they couldn't seem him. He hadn't realized he was spacing out until a hand tapped on his shoulder, bringing back to consciousness. "Hey - we're going out to celebrate Barry's win, you want to come with?" Iris giggled, latching onto Barry's side and squeezing him tight. Barry smiled down at her, then nodded towards the door. "Yeah, you in?" he questioned. Cisco looked around them to see Caitlin chatting enthusiastically with Ralph, heading towards the elevator. Harry was leant against the wall, his arms crossed. 

 

They made eye contact and Harry squinted at Cisco, like he was analyzing his figure. In a way it made Cisco feel vulnerable, like Harry was reading his emotions like they were written in permanent black marker all over his body. Harry looks away, suddenly very interested in his shoes. He looks back to Barry and Iris, and plasters on that fake same smile he did previously, although it felt cracked. "Nah, I think I'm gonna stay here" he said through gritted teeth, the smile becoming more forced as he beared it. “These..equations aren't gonna solve themselves!" Cisco forced out a chuckle, keeping up with his "quirky" and "sassy" persona that he had so carefully crafted for himself over these last few years. "You sure?" Barry said, raising his eyebrows. Cisco nodded, giving him a thumbs up. "Ok" Barry shrugs, turning towards Harry. "What about you?” Barry asked and Harry rolled his eyes, giving him a look. 

 

"Absolutely not" Harry said, sighing. "Remember how that turned out last time?" Cisco internally cringes as he remembered Drunk Barry. Never again. 

 

Iris laughed, kissing Barry's flushed cheek as he remembered also. "Plus, Cisco's..equations need my help if they ever want to get solved" Harry said nonchalantly, attempting to let out a laugh, but failing and sounding like an emotionless robot. "Suit yourselves!" Barry said, before walking out, hand in hand with Iris.

  
  


Cisco's heart thudded in his chest, the silence consuming his thoughts as Harry's gaze pierced him from across the room. Harry was the first to break the silence.

  
  


"What's going on Ramon?" His rough voice calls out, pushing off against the wall and stands in front of the desk where Cisco sits. Cisco looked up and rolled his eyes. "What do you mean? Everything's fine!" He states, aiming to try to convince Harry that statement was genuine (but in all actuality, he was saying it for his own reassurance.) ’"Bullshit" Harry says, sitting down next to him. Cisco feels anger bubbling its way to the surface and turns towards Harry. "What? So what if I refuse drinks with the 'Almighty Flash' for once? It isn't gonna kill me" Cisco seethes. He turns back towards the monitor, hands flying across the keyboard as he types in useless crap into the computer, ignoring Harry to the best of his ability. 

 

Which is really freaking hard when all he can focus on is Harry in his peripheral vision, who was staring at Cisco. He can see Harry rearing his chin in his hand in as he mentally debates what to ask Cisco, but Cisco beats him to it. "-What? No snide comeback?" he spits, looking at Harry, who merely blinks back in response. "Talk to me" Harry says calmly, giving Cisco a sincere look. 

  
  


Cisco does a double take at Harry’s interest in his emotions.

  
  


"Talk you you about  _ what? _ If I wanted to talk to someone about my head, I would've talked to my  _ therapist _ " Cisco says facetiously, playing naive. He avoids Harry's concerned eyes and looks down at his shoes. 

  
  


A hand reaches out and grabs his face, gently forcing him to look directly at Harry. Harry gives him a look. "Tell me what's bothering you, and don't say it's nothing" Harry says. Cisco pulls his face from Harry's grip, cheeks burning from the awkwardness. He sighs and closes his eyes. His act deflates, giving up because there is no way Harry is going to let this go. He's persistent like that.

 

"It's just..annoying how Barry gets most of the credit for the things I do. No biggie" he quickly says, drumming his fingers against the cold metal of the desk. Harry raises his eyebrows, nodding for him to continue. "And that the fact that nobody really gives a shit about Vibe" his voice cracks on that last word, the word that gave him so much fulfillment and self-worth in the beginning, but now made him doubt himself even more than before. "What are you on about?" Harry says, confused. Cisco lets out a bark of laughter."You haven't  _ noticed? _ " he says and Harry shakes his head no, crossing his arms. "The only hero people care about is The Flash!Everyone else be damned" He laughs, delirious from sleep deprivation and pity.

 

"What's the point?" he whispers, voice cracking once more. The tense silence returns and Cisco is left staring at the wall behind Harry, eyesight growing fuzzy the longer he stares at it.

 

“Ram-“ Harry begins, but stops mid sentence. “ _ Cisco” _ He continues, rolling over in the chair closer towards Cisco. He reaches out and lays a hand of his shoulder, thumbing at the bumpy material that rested on the shoulders of his Vibe jacket. “I-I don’t understand. Out there, in the field, you do an amazing job. You have every right to be out there alongside Barry.” He says, giving Cisco a small smile. One that Cisco easily recognizes, that he’s seen countless times, but never directed at him. It’s a smile of pity. 

  
  


Cisco hates being pitied.

  
  


That familiar feeling he got in his chest whenever he was about to cry expanded and he had to take a deep breath, an attempt to expunge hat feeling, or at least belittle it. 

 

“I don’t need your pity” Cisco says, blinking back the tears that had at some point collected in his eyes, as they threatened to fall down his face. He pulls away for Harry’s grip and stands up harshly, the desk chair clunking against the side of the table. “I’m not-“ “Yes you are! That’s exactly what you're doing!” he says, voice raising. “Ramon-“ Harry begins, standing up as well and Cisco holds out a hand, stopping his movements. “Stop!” he yells, shielding his face from Harry’s as the tears freely flowed down his cheeks now. “I’m going to my workspace.  _ Don’t follow me _ .” Cisco says, wiping his face with the back of his sleeve. He turns and leaves the Cortex, leaving behind a stunned Harry.

  
  


-

  
  
  


Cisco watches as his tears slide down the slope of his nose, dripping onto the table where he currently buried his head between his arms. The whole mood of the room shifts when he senses Harry in the doorway, his hesitance whether to walk in thick in the air. “Go away” he half-heartedly says, sniffling. He feels Harry shift, picking up Cisco’s gear he had thrown off in a fit of anger and folded them neatly in the space next to him. He feels a gentle hand on his back, thumbing the soft fabric there. Cisco tenses, sucking in a breath. “Look at me” Harry says, crouching next to Cisco. 

  
  


He shifts his head to the side, his curls catching in the corner of his elbow as he turns to look at Harry. Harry’s face possesses an array of emotions, though predominantly worry was etched across it “You can talk to me” Harry says softly, eyes flickering across the expanse of Cisco’s face. “You don’t know how it feels to not be  _ good enough _ ” Cisco bursts out, closing his eyes at letting out a pathetic sob. Harry sits down and grabs Cisco’s hands, thinking of words to say. 

 

Harry hesitates before speaking. “..Cisco, you are the most brilliant person I have ever met. And I’m not lying when I say that.” Harry says, chuckling. Cisco lifts his head, giving Harry a look of disbelief. “It’s true! You are the most important person to ever grace this multiverse with your presence, hell, to grace  _ my _ life. You can ask anyone - the light and utter joy you bring is incredible. You make everyone a better person, including myself.” Harry says sincerely, thumbing over the backs of Cisco’s hands. “You are  _ more  _ than enough.” Cisco rolls his eyes, heart fluttering in his chest as a small smile threatens to spill from his lips. “Yeah right” he scoffs and Harry gives his hands a gentle squeeze. “No, its true! Remember who took charge of Team Flash when Barry went into the speedforce?” Harry says, and pauses. Cisco stares at him, blinking. He realizes that Harry is waiting for him to  _ actually  _ answer his question, and coughs. “Um...me?” Cisco says and Harry pulls his hands away and points at Cisco. “Yes! I have no doubt in my eyes that without you, there would be no such thing as ‘Team Flash’. Do you know how lives you’ve changed? How many innocent people you’ve saved, how many bad guys you’ve put away? You’ve saved this city countless times so don’t tell me that you aren’t ‘good enough’, because, in my eyes, you are a  _ genius  _ Cisco Ramon” Harry said passionately, slamming his hand on the table. 

 

Breathing heavily, Harry looked towards Cisco, who, at the moment, had his mouth wide open, rendered speechless. At some point during their conversation, feelings had shifted, and the string tugging on his heart was unfamiliar but warm. The air was filled with something much more complicated, much thicker than the sorrow Cisco had been drowning in earlier, something that was complex, something incomprehensible in Cisco’s eyes. 

 

“Understand?” he said firmly, and Cisco just looked back at him. When Cisco gave no response Harry’s whole demeanor changed. He tensed, sensing the trepidation, before clearing his throat and nodding his head. “I’ll be in the Cortex if you need” He says gruffly, spinning on his hell before Cisco could even muster a thought as to how to reply. He didn’t think, he just acted.

 

He jumped up and ran out of the room to find Harry. He found him leant against the hallways of S.T.A.R Labs, looking at his scuffed shoes. “Harry” he calls out, his voice barely above a whisper but Harry hears it, his head snapping up to look at him with uncertainty in his eyes. 

 

Cisco runs towards Harry and pulls him into a hug, hooking his arms around Harry waist and buries his head in his shoulders. Harry tenses, not sure what to do with his body before relaxing into the hug and wraps his arms around Cisco’s shoulders. “Thank you” he mumbles, smiling against the soft fabric of Harry’s black sweater. Harry tentatively rubs Cisco’s back as they embrace, sighing and resting his chin on the top of Cisco’s head. Harry closes his eyes and breathes in Cisco’s scents, hiding his grin in his curls. He reaches down and presses a soft kiss on Cisco’s forehead absentmindedly, before realizing what he just did tries to pull away, panicked. 

 

Cisco only tightens his hold on Harry’s body, relishing in the warm and safety that their embrace provided him with. “I don’t mind” Cisco says, turning his head to the side and looks up at Harry. He feels the quick thumps of Harry’s heartbeat, and sighs, smiling. 

  
  


As they stand there, they don’t speak. Words don’t seem fitting for this moment this moment. They’re crossing unfamiliar terrain, lines they never crossed but Cisco is  _ oh so glad they have.  _ He may not know where this path takes them, but he’s anxious to find out.

 

As their breaths become in-sync with one another's the longer they stand together and as Harry pets Cisco’s hair, he realizes something. 

  
  


Cisco may not think he’s the most important person in the world, but Harry does.

  
  


And that’s all Cisco really needs.

 

**Author's Note:**

> surprise?
> 
> sorry i haven't written anything in so long, this whole new year i've had really bad writers block, and it just recently went away, due to a little love and help from a few friends <3
> 
> i promise i will try to write more this year :)
> 
> \- riss 
> 
> (u can find me here: https://twitter.com/flashperaltiago)
> 
> also, don’t forget to give kudos!


End file.
